


Across the Way

by RaeTan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Attempt at Humor, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Solo, Nurses, Smut, Yaoi, night life, pretty much Ichigo and Grimmjow being their silly selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTan/pseuds/RaeTan
Summary: Based on the AU prompt:“Your kitchen window is opposite my kitchen window and we always see each other making coffee at 3 am in the morning”Ichigo and Grimmjow realize just how much having a hot neighbor next door can turn your entire life upside down. I mean it's hard to resist when the other party seems to be just as interested as you.5 chapter fic where Grimmjow's new next door neighbor is the sexy little Berry we all know and love.





	1. Stupefaction

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my betaTechnoplague for going through this before I posted and giving quality feedback. You da best <3

Chapter 1: Stupefaction  
noun  
1.the state of being stupefied; stupor.  
2\. overwhelming amazement

 

Grimmjow JaegerJaquez was an asshole. He knew that, everyone knew that, and even his cat knew that. The thought had briefly crossed his mind as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. The fucker tonight had really caught him off guard. He was doing his usual socializing at the club, flirting with some of the women, chatting up a few of the cute guys that piqued his interest, and even bought a drink or two. The problem was that he had unfortunately wrapped his arms around the wrong person at the wrong time.

The woman had a slender waist, one that he appreciated and wanted to feel for a second, but unfortunately, her best friend was also the guy he had just chatted up about three minutes ago, and in response, he was shocked still enough for the asshole to get a good shot. The kid barely hurt him but fuck him for hitting him clean in the mouth to the point where he had busted his lip.

Damn sensitive skin.

It wasn’t the first time he got hit and it sure wasn’t going to be the last either. Hell, he nearly got another shot at him after he responded to the punch with a maniacal laugh and his signature grin with “my cat's claws are sharper than yours lil kitty.”

Definitely was going to have to let the bouncers know about those two being banned.

He felt the exhaustion in his shoulders seeping into his bones as his steps grew heavier. Every night was an experience, and hell he got most of his exhaustion just from socializing. Running your own club was no easy feat, but it did make it a little easier when the owner was JaegerJaquez. He was an asshole, as stated before...but he was a fucking sexy one and he knew that too. 

He was built like a soccer player, lean build with muscles that were just noticeable enough under his white button up with the sleeves pushed up to show them off. Electric blue hair that he took pride in and shockingly lightning blue eyes to match. He had a scar or two on his neck and arm, but that didn’t stop people from staring. In fact, he believed it added to his “charm”.

He had always been the center of attention and he reveled in it. But he had been the center all his life and he was tired. So tired that he hated the need to grab coffee at 3 am since his club closed at 2, and he couldn’t sleep until 6 am, or his whole schedule would be fucked up. He lived the nightlife and it was great… until the people left and the employee’s cleaned up, and he found himself at home, alone, and trying to stay awake.

Lately, it seemed like nothing in his life was interesting anymore. He wanted something to spice up his life, and as much as his friends told him to settle down with someone, he always laughed in their faces. “Me? Settle down? Fat chance in hell assholes.” It would take one hell of a person to make the great Grimmjow JaegerJaquez settle.

Fucking impossible.

But lately, he had this sinking suspicion that something, something… was about to happen.

Groaning to himself, he made his way into the kitchen, turning on the light and running his tap water so he could clean out his mouth before grabbing something to eat. It would hurt like a bitch but fuck he was hungry. His apartment was nice, he wasn’t going to lie about that or downplay it. He lived in an area where the apartments resided next to one another with a small garden space between them. The interior was set up like an upscale two bedroom house with wood floors, black granite countertops, and silver appliances. Hell, his master bedroom was big enough for his king sized bed and a few other bedroom necessities without making it feel cluttered. 

He loved it here, and it shocked him when his next-door neighbor of two years moved out because she was getting married. He found Nelliel to be a hindrance and oftentimes annoying, but he did enjoy the company every once and a while from the green haired video game designer. She promised to visit but, that didn’t make the now empty apartment across from him any less empty. He could only hope that his new neighbor would be more entertaining. 

A quiet mew broke him from his thoughts as he looked down to see his white cat, Zeus rubbing against his legs. He was a fearless fellow that he picked up one rainy night, not that he would ever admit that to anyone, but the sad looking kitten drenched to its bones didn’t cry as it was left outside to fend for itself. Grimmjow could relate to that, his own parents disowning him and leaving him to fend for himself. That night he had just finished washing his hands completely from them before making his way back home for the day with a bag of booze in his hands. He immediately took the kitten home, fed it, and found himself just a little happier with the small thing in his spacious apartment. It felt a little more like a home. 

“Oi, Zeus, what did you do today huh?” He asked his feline companion. 

Zeus looked up at him with a bored look on his face before prowling off in silence, feeling that a short hello was all that was needed now that his father had come home for the night. Grimmjow raised his middle finger to Zeus as his tail swished around the corner, “Yeah well fuck you too. Shit, tonight is not my night.”  
Feeling sleep beginning to overcome him, he turned on his coffee machine and whipped up something quick to eat in order to stay awake. His clock read 3:10 in the morning and he knew he needed food and coffee to stay up for another three hours. Bored with the silence in his home he opened up the curtains in his kitchen to reveal the night sky, the full moon shining just to his left and ignited a cancer stick and threw on some old school tunes.

 

He had promised he would quit but damn, the fucking habit was hard to kick. He tried to keep the cancer sticks down to one or two a day, knowing full well that just going cold turkey wouldn’t work for him. It was then, in the middle of his thoughts, that he saw a light appear from the window across from him. He hadn’t realized that someone had already moved into Nelliel’s apartment, hell she had only moved out a week ago. Sighing he watched the window as the smell of coffee permeated the air around him.  
There was no movement from the looks of it, but someone was definitely home. He wondered what they were like. Male? Female? A family? Or someone alone like him? Why were they up this early in the morning? Did they just come in to get a drink? 

All the questions bombarded his thoughts as he watched as shadows moved behind the curtains. He poured himself a cup of coffee and stuffed a few pieces of his omelet into his mouth as he observed the new neighbor. So far it was impossible to tell who was moving about inside unless they came closer to the window, and he was scared to admit that he wanted to know pretty damn badly. “Now, now….I wonder who ya are, and why yer up so late at night.” He murmured to himself. 

By the time his omelet was finished, and his coffee on its second cup, he had decided that he wasn’t going to wait any longer. 

He’d just have to figure it out who they were tomorrow.


	2. Advent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a huge shout out to Technoplague for being the best Beta around. Do you guys know how hard it is to find a beta in your small ass friend group who also likes some m/m? ITS HARD OKAY
> 
> Much love to you hun!
> 
> This chapter is in Ichigo's POV so enjoy~
> 
> ( I may have also finally figured out how to edit this shit...bless)

## Chapter 2: Advent

## 

####  _noun_

####    


#### a coming into place, view, or being; arrival

#### 

“Fuck! What a day….” the ginger-haired young man groaned as he fell flat on his black sofa. His back hurt, arms hurt, hell, his whole body hurt after all the abuse he had been through today. Work had been kicking his ass lately, and it was of no surprise to him. Working the graveyard shift at the hospital’s emergency room was hell, and hard on the body, but at the end of the day, it was fulfilling. He had assisted with saving a few lives tonight and that was all that mattered.

“Ichigo Kurosaki, you’re almost there.” he murmured to himself.

Ichigo knew the graveyard shift would kill him one day. It had already killed his social life and his studies, but it was worth every second. He may come home dead tired but it beat working at the family clinic. He loved his family, he really did, but he knew he needed something a bit more fast-paced than the usual elderly lady from the neighborhood coming in for back pain every weekend. He wanted to do some demanding work, extreme cases, and maybe move up into being a surgeon. But he had a long way to go, and he was only just beginning. 

Hell, he was lucky he had even landed this job in the first place. The pay was better than most, and his scholarship helped a lot as well, and in the end, he found himself purchasing a nice apartment complex fifteen minutes from work. The only downside is that he got home around 3 am every morning and went back at 6 pm. He could easily work longer hours but hell he needed some time for class and life in general. Speaking of which, he needed to finish unpacking his shit. He had moved in officially earlier this week but he had yet to sit down and really get to work. He thankfully had the day off tomorrow and he was going to make the most of it by resting and unpacking.. 

Grabbing a few boxes with kitchen labeled on them, he made his way back to the kitchen and placed them on the counters before opening up the curtains. He enjoyed the soft glow of the moon raining down into his sink and sighed. He really needed a hobby during his off time, otherwise, he would be bored all the time after work. He needed to stay up until 6 before falling asleep…

“Guess I had better get started.”

It was a good hour into unpacking that he finally got around to the items by his sink. He placed the wash rack to the left and gathered the soaps and sponges, placing them in the little holder he had in the sink to keep it tidy. Lastly, he had a few medicinal plants to put up on the window sill before he could claim the kitchen finished. 

Once they were up he realized that his neighbors light had turned on and curiosity grabbed Ichigo by the reins. He had been so busy settling in that he hadn’t found the chance to go over and say hello. To be honest, he hated greeting the neighbors so, he was glad that his work made it nearly impossible to say hello to them. However, for the past week, he had noticed his neighbor had his lights on around the same time he got home. Was it possible they were also a doctor working the night shift? No, he would have known by now...unless they worked in blood bank...or maybe even in another profession?

Ichigo’s thoughts were interrupted when the curtains were pulled back and his breath caught in his throat. 

Standing in the window was probably one of the most gorgeous guys he had ever seen in his life. Yup, definitely the most attractive. 

He didn’t realize that he was attracted to guys until his senior year of high school when he and his best friend Renji Abarai got so drunk off their asses that they ended up making out as an experiment. One that had left them both wanting slightly more and a state of confusion the morning after. Renji was quick to accept that he had always had a crush on Ichigo but, their lives were going in very different directions. Renji was an upcoming soccer player that was picked up by a European team and he was off to New York to be a doctor. No relationship progressed after that night but, they both realized that neither would be able to go back to thinking they were straight.

Hell, it was even more obvious when his best friend Inoue Orihime confessed to him and he felt nothing towards the girl. She was gorgeous and the source of many of their male classmate's fantasies, but Ichigo just couldn’t imagine her like they did. He did, however, find that those fantasies were easy to conger up when it came to Renji and his friend Rukia’s brother Byakuya. 

Regardless, the man across the way was godly in simple terms. Shockingly blue hair with eyes to match, sharp jaw and a muscular body from what he could tell at this distance. He had a good physique that radiated confidence. His eyes noticed the white cat perched on the sink receiving affection from his owner before the god-like man noticed him on the other side.  
Those blue orbs latched onto his own brown and the moment of silence engulfed him. He was shaken out of it when the godly neighbor’s arms came across his broad chest and a handsomely devilish smile stretched across his face. Instantly, Ichigo felt the heat rise to his cheeks in an embarrassing flush that he hoped the man wouldn’t notice. The last thing he needed was his, incredibly sexy, neighbor realizing that he had been checking him out. 

He coughed into his hand awkwardly before raising his eyes to once again look at his neighbor who waved hello, the smile still plastered on his face. Ichigo raised his hand in a quick hello and mouthed ‘yo’. 

It seemed that the man didn’t understand what he said as confusion rippled across his face. Instantly, he left the window and Ichigo felt the air leave his lungs in a heavy sigh. Fuck that was the most embarrassing thing in his life. He definitely needed that coffee now to calm him down. It seemed coffee had the opposite effect on him, mellowing him out rather than giving him the jitters like most people. He supposed it was because he didn’t drink it black.  
He sighed into his fresh cup of coffee and took a sip. The smooth taste going down his tired body like a liquid flame to ease all the stress. He hoped that his neighbor had left him to his embarrassment and would leave for the night. In return, he would go watch some tv before going to bed as the time was slowly approaching 5 in the morning. He could tell the morning sun was about to rise beyond the horizon. He needed to get back into the darkness before light touched the sky or he would never sleep. 

Just as he was about to leave the room he could see his neighbor return to the window. He had a pad in his hand and what looked to be a pen. Gracefully, he lifted himself onto the counter and relaxed against the cupboard at the window. Grinning he quickly took the cap off of the pen with his teeth and began writing. A part of him thought that he should just continue to walk back to the living room but, he was intrigued to see what his neighbor was up to. When he finished writing he held up the notebook to the window and took a sip of whatever he was drinking.  
If his neighbor was like him it was probably coffee as well. When Ichigo leaned towards the window he could faintly make out the words it read. 

__

_What’s your name neighbor?_

Ichigo couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Did he want to have a conversation with him through notebooks and a pen? They were neighbors for fucks sakes, couldn’t he just come over and strike up a conversation?

Despite knowing that Ichigo held up a finger, indicating the number 1 with his fingers. The neighbor gave him a puzzled look before he realized his stupidity. He may not even be Japanese, how would he know Ichigo was meaning “ichi”. Ichigo laughed, holding up a finger again and then a full palm to communicate he wanted the godly man to wait. He seemed to understand that and took another sip of his coffee, while Ichigo ran off to find one of his spare notebooks and a sharpie.  
Upon his return, he sat himself up on the counter much like his neighbor had and wrote his name out.

****

**Ichigo**

It was almost immediately after that his neighbor began scribbling away again on his notepad. Ripping the front page off and throwing it into the room. Ichigo chuckled to himself watching his actions before he held the book up again. 

__

_I’m Grimmjow...why the fuck are you awake this early in the morning?_

Ichigo huffed. He was blunt and quite the prickly guy but he had his interest. Ichigo began scribbling down his own answer and question before holding it up to the window.

 

****

**Nice to meet you. I work at the local hospital in the emergency room. Graveyard shift.  
Why are you up?**

__

_Run my own chain of clubs. All the best parties are at night._

After hearing that Ichigo chuckled to himself. It made sense for him to be in the nightlife. He had that look about him that screamed bad boy who likes to have a good time. Ichigo hummed to himself quietly, thinking of a response that would keep the conversation going when he was interrupted by his phone’s alarm going off. It was 5:30 in the morning and he needed to be getting ready for bed. With a heavy sigh, he scribbled down on the notepad and held it up to the window as he finished his coffee.

****

**That’s pretty cool. I hate to cut this short but I’ve got to get to sleep. It was fun talking to you.**

Grimmjow’s eyebrows shot up and his hands fumbled about in his pocket before pulling up his phone and smirking.

__

_Same here. Nice talking to you, Strawberry._

It wasn’t until much later as Ichigo was crawling into his bed, that he realized his neighbor had given him a nickname that made sense. He called him “strawberry” before fucking off and closing his curtains. It had just seemed weird at the time. But now, he really had him thinking. If he called him that then….

He knew Japanese?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! wonder what's going to happen to these two now that they've met each other? Thanks for the amazing response to the first chapter everyone! I decided the best thank you was to give you chapter 2? Also, the fic will continue to switch POV's because I'm indecisive as fuck and couldn't choose whose POV to write. I also have a weird habit of writing short chapters at the beginning and then gradually getting longer.
> 
> For example, the last chapter was merely 1364 words. This chapter was 1822, and chapter 3 will be 1896.
> 
> Y'all don't want to know what chapter 4 and 5 are ...(I have a problem)
> 
> Next chapter is our favorite hothead <3
> 
> Ciao lovelies
> 
> Rae


	3. Promulgate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the overwhelming amount of support on this fic everyone! I hope you continue to enjoy it as it is coming to a close. Here is chapter 3! Two more to go!~
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Technoplague: Their favorite sentence in this entire fic lies within

## Chapter 3: Promulgate

__

###  _verb (used with object)  
to make known by open declaration; publish; proclaim formally or put into operation (a law, decree of a court, etc.).  
2.to set forth or teach publicly (a creed, doctrine, etc.)._

 

Music was pounding in his ears as the familiar R&B tunes and deep bass shook the building. He was at his third club, one a little further downtown to inspect the place. There had been a fight tonight, and Grimmjow knew that this side of town could be a little rowdy. There was minor damage, and the offenders were taken to jail for damage of property and for public disturbance. It seemed like his enemies thought he wouldn’t do anything if they came into the club and beat the shit out of his bartender and wreck his bar. The alcohol and wood could be replaced, but the staff could not.  
Thankfully Nnoitra, his manager, had gotten them the help they needed. At the moment Yumichika was being kept overnight for observation after taking a blow to the head from a bat one of the offenders had when he went to protect a young woman at the bar. No guests were harmed, but the whole situation sat heavily in his stomach. Ikkaku shut off the DJ booth and walked over to where he was sat looking at the damage. “Fuckers came out of nowhere from the back. I think they picked the lock and got in from the employee entrance.”

Grimmjow ground his teeth together in annoyance. “I’ll have someone come put passcode locks on the doors for the employee entrances. We also need to find some more muscle so we can have two bouncers at the doors. Seems like whoever the fuck thinks they can run over my place of business to fuck with me is all about working in groups.”  
Ikkaku rolled his shoulders from the stress of the night and Grimmjow knew it had been a long one. Patting him on the back he nudged his chin to the door. “Go home Ikkaku, not much we can do here anymore. I’ll be closing down the club for a few weeks for repairs and for the security to be in place. We will open up once all that’s finished.”

 

Ikkaku groaned, “Fucking hell! Weeks? This sucks...we still getting paid or can I go work at one of your other clubs?”

Grimmjow grinned sadistically, “Fuck no.”

“Wha-”

He jammed his elbow into Ikkaku’s side, effectively making the man choke on his words. “What kind of fucking question is that ya dumbass? Of course I’ll pay ya. I’m thinking of closing down all the clubs for the time being to have everything updated. I’ll lose out on money but, I’ve got emergency funds for this. Just expect to work hard when ya come back understand?”

Ikkaku did a fucking stupid ass salute before sending a wink his way “You got it boss.”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, “Now get the fuck out of here. I can’t leave before you do.”

Once Ikkaku had left and the rest of the staff made their ways home, Grimmjow did a last inspection of the club before stepping out. It was a good time to close the club, Christmas was in a few weeks and he was already giving the staff a day off. He was feeling oddly festive this year, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, it probably had to do with that new neighbor of his. 

The ginger haired kid next door worked as a doctor and it made sense for him to be on the same schedule as him. It was refreshing to meet someone outside of the club that had a similar schedule and the kid was funny. The other day he had gotten home at the regular time of 2am, brewing some coffee when Ichigo walked into his kitchen. A towel was over his head as he dried his hair and a pair of black boxer briefs hugged his thin waist as he walked into his view. When the poor thing looked up to realize he had been watching him the entire time his face ignited into a bright blush. The curtains closed and the familiar note book was propped against the window with ‘Fuck you’ in ink across the page.  
Grimmjow wasn’t going to lie. He knew he was bi, hell he had slept with enough men and women to know that for a fact. But fuck if he had ever met a guy that made everyone else look like common folk. It was hard for him that first night he saw the kid watching him from across the way. The moment their eyes met, he felt his heart race a mile a minute. It was almost impossible to tell from the distance, but the kid was definitely a few years younger than him, but fuck him if he wasn’t the most gorgeous thing to walk this Earth.  
He easily found himself obsessed with him, and felt no qualms about acknowledging it either. He knew he needed to get to know the kid better that night, and fuck him for being a bitch the moment his hand rested on his front door. Grimmjow hadn’t thought very much when he had reached the cool metal handle when the fear crept into him. Would it be weird to suddenly go over there and introduce himself? He was awake, but perhaps he had just woken up to get a drink.  
Instantly he realized he didn’t want to be the fucking idiot that went over to his neighbors house at 4 in the morning to introduce himself. So, he thought of other options when the notebook on his desk fell over after Zeus’ paw smacked it onto the floor. He grabbed a pen and walked briskly back to the kitchen and jotted down the first thing that would come to mind. 

From there the conversation continued. Of course the kid had laughed when he realized Grimmjow wasn’t going to move from his perch on the counter and grabbed his own pen and paper. For the last week and a half he had been walking to his window, coffee in hand, and notebook at the ready if Ichigo decided to appear. He of course did, every night, his own notebook propped against the window ready for his replies. Grimmjow felt fucking ridiculous for playing such a stupid game at 25 years old with his neighbor, but he wouldn’t lie that it was kind of fun. Not going over to talk to the kid meant he could imagine what his voice sounded like, what their height difference was, and what he smelled like. 

The second night had been entertaining as well. The moment Ichigo noticed him in the window he scribbled furiously at the paper and asked him if he spoke japanese. Grimmjow couldn’t stop the grin from erupting onto his face. He didn’t know much japanese but he at least knew the basics, and enough of it to know that ichigo was strawberry. He could see the disappointment in Ichigo’s eyes when he had let that be revealed shortly after his question. Grimmjow couldn’t help but laugh when the next question was if he was going to continue to call him Strawberry when they spoke.

His reply was “abso-fucking-lutely”

In response, Ichigo’s face flared up into a brilliant red and he said goodnight. Teasing the red head had become Grimmjow’s new source of entertainment, and he honestly thought it was a god send that the boy had been brought into his life. The third night he was tempted to go over and talk to him face to face, but he knew he probably wasn't going to be able to keep his hands to himself. So instead, they kept up this stupid game of writing notes to each other from their kitchen windows.  
When Ichigo finally came back he had the towel around his neck and a black fitted tee to cover his chest and white basketball shorts. He didn’t want the kid to know he was disappointed but he did want him to know that he was at least interested in him. For the first few days Grimmjow wondered if Ichigo even batted for the same team. Thankfully the kid checked him out long enough for him to get the hint that he was at least interested in him enough to do this stupid note thing, and to spend at least five minutes ogling at his form. He was flattered the ginger took his time to appreciate what he saw, mostly because he knew he appreciated what he saw as well.

**Stop staring at me and say something**

Grimmjow chuckled to himself when he realized he was so lost in his thoughts and had been leaning against the counter staring at the poor boy. He grabbed his notebook and smirked at his own response.

__

_But where is the fun in that? Aren’t ya curious to know why I’m looking at ya?_

**Not really...**

__

_You’re a fuckin’ liar ya know that? I don’t even have to look at you to know that yer curious_

**Fine, asshole, why were you looking like a deer in headlights?**

__

_Just thinking it was a shame ya put some clothes on. I was enjoying the view Strawberry._

The instant blush on Ichigo’s face made him chuckle deeply into the palm of his hand. It was clear he had no response as he scribbled out all his replies before finally throwing up the notebook harshly at the window. Grimmjow smirked at the words;

**Stop fucking calling me that**

Grimmjow didn’t even bother to reply as he shook his head at the kid. He wasn’t going to stop calling him that as long as he blushed at it. It was too perfect to tease him with.  
Ichigo rolled his eyes and shot him the middle finger before closing his curtains and shutting off his light. In other words, he was going to bed.

Licking his lips, Grimmjow did the same and made his way to his spacious bedroom. He stripped himself free of the navy blue turtleneck and black slacks before crawling into bed. His hands clasped behind his head he stared at the ceiling with a wicked grin. He was ready to explore this with Ichigo a little more than he already was. He enjoyed that flush that covered his face when he teased him, and he wondered what else he could do to get a similar reaction out of him. With his eyes drifting closed he could imagine that slick torso wet from the shower and defined muscles. He bet his skin was smooth to the touch, and hot against his own. The sight was enough to make him harder than anything else and his fingers twitched in longing.  
He wouldn’t approach him yet. Not yet, he wanted to play with his little strawberry before his hands would have a chance to touch his body. He would wind him up to the point where he was aching just as badly for Grimmjow to run his nimble fingers against his skin. Until he was practically begging for it. He was never one for taking things slow, but he silently declared a battle of restraint.

He was going to have Ichigo whimpering underneath him eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave a comment or kudos if you're enjoy the fic so far! Getting used to AO3 has been an adventure to say the least but I oddly enjoy it more than fanfiction! I'm currently writing another GrimmIchi so at the end of this fic maybe I will post a small snippet if you're all interested! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!~
> 
> Ciao lovelies,
> 
> Rae


	4. Acerbate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the meeting! I hope you all enjoy!~  
> *evil snicker*

## 

Chapter 4: Acerbate

### 

_Verb acerbated, acerbating. 1.to make sour or bitter. 2.to exasperate._

Ichigo threw his phone across the kitchen as his coffee finished brewing. His dad never listened and as much as he didn’t want to admit, he was also right.  
Ever since he had moved to New York he had hardly seen his family. It had been almost four years since he had seen them all. So yeah, a family visit was needed.  
He tried to reason with his batshit crazy father that it would be best for him to just go back to Japan for the holidays. Unfortunately, he seemed to be the only one to think that. His dad howled into the receiver that he would “do no such thing” and that his sisters were excited to go to the Big Apple. 

This was Ichigo’s third attempt to dissuade his father from coming to New York. 

Though to be honest, he was a complete sucker for his sisters. He knew the battle was lost. If they truly wanted to come overseas to America, who was he to stop them? Rubbing the space between his eyes he heaved a heavy sigh. First, Grimmjow had thrown him off a few weeks ago with his blatant flirting after catching him half-naked in his kitchen which had escalated to a few sexual conversations that had him blushing from head to toe and he had yet to even meet the man. Now, his crazy family was coming to visit, and Christmas was in a few days. Fantastic.

At least he had a few days off for vacation.

He spared a glance to Grimmjow’s window that was blanketed in darkness. Ichigo wondered briefly if everything was okay. It was nearly 4 in the morning and The blunet was usually home by now. From what he had learned, the club closed at 2 so he should be home, right? Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to be the case, and Ichigo felt a small piece of disappointment.

He was beginning to really enjoy the game they were playing and he wasn’t ready to admit that he was two seconds from walking over there and talking to him face to face. Hell, even his nickname was growing on him. At least Grimmjow had the decency to shorten it to Berry, which was only mildly irritating compared to the latter. Last night after Grimmjow’s obvious flirting that had escalated since the “naked” incident weeks ago, he had found himself hot and bothered underneath his sheets. It was easy to release that sexual build up but, he felt pretty pathetic doing it himself. He needed something a little _more_.

Especially when the thoughts he had running in his head involved a striking blunet’s hands all over his body. He envisioned them to be rough, calloused with his hard work as they traced every line on his skin. He bet Grimmjow talked dirty as he had no qualms about keeping his thoughts to himself. Ichigo was shortly out of breath as his own hand worked himself furiously. He wondered if Grimmjow liked a submissive partner or one with a bit more fight in him. He bit his bottom lip knowing full well that he gave as good as he got. He may take on a submissive role, but he was just as dominant as you could get.

Would sinking his teeth into the blunet’s neck cause a shiver down his spine or a deep guttural moan? 

Just imagining Grimmjow above him made Ichigo groan deeply as the familiar sensation grew as his hand moved faster. The friction against his swollen member egging him on further to completion. His breath was short and staggered as his fantasy played out behind half-lidded eyes the familiar coil building up. He could see Grimmjow panting and groaning in ecstasy before moaning his name out in pleasure as he climaxed. He imagined it to be husky and a rich timber as he said each syllable into his ear. Ichigo’s release followed shortly after in a long and heavy stream, his body shaking as pleasure radiated over every nerve ending in his body.

He panted into his pillow, feeling the sticky mess on his fingers and reached for the tissues at his nightstand. He wasn’t going to last long keeping this distance between him and Grimmjow. His nightly rendezvous with dream Grimmjow were becoming more and more intense and eventually, he would be needing the real thing. 

He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was sexually frustrated to the point where he was ready to just go have a one night stand. However, every time he began to think of it, Grimmjow’s face would appear and the thought chased away. He wasn’t a one night stand kind of guy anyways.

After taking a shower to wash away the substance stuck to his chest, he dressed into a clean pair of briefs and found himself back under his sheets, angry that the other side of his bed was cold and empty. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

The next day his father called him in excitement about their landing and impending arrival. Ichigo had gone to bed at a reasonable enough hour that he knew he would be awake long enough to entertain his family. He was thankful that his father and sisters would be staying at a hotel not too far from him as his one bedroom apartment was not nearly large enough for his three grown family members. He was surprised there were any hotels available at this time in the year but he had a feeling that his father had already booked all this shit ahead of time and it didn’t matter what he said.

His father had attempted to suggest he sleep with Ichigo and give his sisters the pullout couch, but the thought of his father in his bed when he was having wet dreams had him refusing almost immediately. Thankfully, his excuse that the girls wouldn’t be comfortable, and that the hotel was only 10 minutes from his apartment saved him from the embarrassment. The last thing he needed was his grown ass dad waking up to his 23-year-old son with morning wood. 

No fucking thank you. 

It was around noon when Ichigo noticed the window move about and a woman appear across the way. He had never seen a woman in Grimmjow's apartment but, the sight was enough to sink his heart into his stomach. She acted like she belonged there, grabbing things like plates and cups and putting them on the counter beside her. She was a cute woman, petite with bright green hair that brought out a rosy hue to her complexion. Her attire was nothing but an oversized white T-shirt and from what he could tell, nothing underneath.

Thoughts bombarded him as the woman turned to talk to someone behind her and he could see Grimmjow approaching from the right. Quickly he shut his curtains, leaving nothing but a tiny sliver open to continue watching. His breath caught when the woman kissed Grimmjow on the cheek and he turned red and wiped it off in response. 

They were comfortable around each other, and he was pretty sure the reason Grimmjow wasn’t at the window last night was that he was too busy entertaining his... _guest_.

It wasn’t rocket science. He knew what that meant for that woman to be there and he felt a little angry that he had been lead on. In fact, it was even worse because he had gushed to Yuzu about the man. He had told her everything and his hopes, but now...fuck….. _now_ he felt like an idiot. Stomping off to his bedroom he finished cleaning with his anger fueling his energy.

“Fuck you, Grimmjow” he thought to himself. He didn’t want to waste more time with that man so, he decided now was the best time to end it before he fell too hard. 

Stomping back to his kitchen he opened up the window. Not a care in the world that Grimmjow was back at the window without the woman this time. He watched as the blunet’s eyes widened when he appeared before him. Keeping calm Ichigo grabbed his notebook and wrote a quick and easy message before closing his curtains after putting it up to see.

I’ve got company coming over soon. Much like you do at the moment. Don’t wait for me tonight, I’ll be _busy_

Satisfied with his pettiness Ichigo went back into his bedroom to change into his clothes as his family was almost here. His heart was hammering in his chest at his actions and mind raced with what Grimmjow thought about it. He wanted to make him jealous or at least make him feel like he did at the moment.

Really, who was he kidding?

It was obvious it was a one-sided crush and he was just getting ahead of himself. After what felt like an eternity had passed, his heard a knocking at his door and tried to relax. He had family coming over, and it was important to him that they enjoyed themselves. 

Unfortunately, whatever higher being was looking at them, decided that Ichigo wasn’t going to have an enjoyable evening. 

Really, he should have checked before opening the door. Immediately upon its opening, his father tackled him to the ground in a swift movement. The air escaped his lungs and he wondered briefly if this was the end. His father was no small man. He was easily 6 foot, 40 years of age and a hefty 200 pounds at _least_. Being tackled by that beast was like getting hit by weights straight to the gut. He kicked his father off of him before regaining his breath, feeling his chest heave heavily from the impact. “Fuck! What the hell goat face?!”

“Ichigoooo!!!! My wonderful son I’ve missed you!~” 

Ichigo groaned as his father made another attempt at grabbing a hold of him. He was obviously out of practice as his father managed to grab him and hold him to the ground. “S-shit! Get off, you stupid oaf-“

“But Ichigo! I ran here the moment the car pulled up at the entrance just to see you! Karin and Yuzu said they wanted to walk to the store across the street before coming up and left me all alone!”

“I don't fucking care! Now, get..the...hell...OFF!”

See things seemed to get worse after that escaped his mouth. As his hand rested under his father's chin keeping him away from him, another voice had entered the entryway and it was one that sent shivers down his spine. 

“Oi! Get the fuck off of ‘im!”

In a flash, Ichigo watched as Grimmjow grabbed a hold of his father's collar and threw him into the wall, before placing himself protectively between them. “W-what the hell Grimmjow!?” Ichigo yelled, flinching at the sound of his dad being thrown against the wall again. 

It was instantly a toe-curling fear seeing the look in Grimmjow’s cobalt eyes as they narrowed dangerously in anger. Grimmjow stood there breathing heavily with anger radiating off of him in waves. Ichigo felt a shiver down his spine as those cobalt eyes burned in determination. “ _What the hell?_ I just saved ya from getting yer ass beat asshole! Are ya seeing this old man!? Is this who you were going to be fucking busy with? Fucking hell really?! What were you thinkin ya fucking idiot?!” Grimmjow ran a frustrated hand through his blue locks before dropping to his hind legs to groan. “Fuck!” 

“Hey! Hold on, there’s been a misunderstanding! Calm the hell down!” Ichigo yelled as he watched his dad lift himself up from the ground, confusion spread across his face. 

Before he could offer an explanation, Grimmjow growled lowly seeing Ichigo reaching over for his father, grabbing Ichigo’s blue shirt and bringing them nose to nose. In any other situation, Ichigo would have taken this chance to really look at the man up close, to feel that penetrating gaze down to his bones and feel his hot breath against his skin like he had always imagined it would be. He wasn’t going to lie, Grimmjow was better looking than he had originally thought and he immediately reacted. His heart was hammering in his chest as the older male brought him to his feet, obviously not finding any struggle lifting him. 

“Misunderstanding!? What are ya, fucking oblivious too? Shit! I thought you were a doctor Ichigo? I heard ya yelling and came to help! But no~ Yer fuckin fine getting yer ass pounded by an old man like him, sorry I cared!”

A part of Ichigo was honestly flattered that Grimmjow came to his rescue, another part was fucking furious that his neighbor just threw his father into the wall, and the majority of him couldn’t stop the laughter erupting from his chest. The look on Grimmjow’s face as he laughed aloud at the situation only added to the hilarity of it all. This man, that had seemed like a cool and collected person just came in here like a knight in shining fucking armor. His armor is a pair of grey sweatpants and a fitted tee. It seemed, however, that laughter was not appropriate and that Grimmjow was just about done with the whole thing. He growled lowly before pulling Ichigo back to his face before whispering dangerously into the few inches between them. 

“I’ll give ya something to laugh about.”

If you had asked Ichigo how he imagined his first kiss with the blunet to be he wouldn’t have expected this. It was forceful, arousing as hell, and rough. The moment his lips were covered by the taller man he felt his entire body buckle under the pleasure. Grimmjow wasn’t a patient lover, nor did he waste any time in pushing Ichigo to the opposite wall trapping him in between his slightly larger body and running his fingers through his short spiky hair. He knew he needed to push the man off of him to explain, but the moment his own hands pressed against Grimmjow's chest he found his fingers digging into the fabric that hugged the larger man's muscles. Pulling him closer, Ichigo knew that he was beyond reason. He had spent the past few weeks imagining Grimmjow above him with his hands on his body and now that it was happening it was all he could fucking focus on. 

He moaned at the feeling of those hands moving from his head to the back of his neck massaging the sensitive area just under his hairline. Grimmjow pressed further into him, mouths working each other as they fought for dominance over the kiss. Ichigo winced when the kiss broke and Grimmjow dove back in, their teeth hitting each other before his skillful tongue found its way back into the warm cavern. It hurt like hell but he understood the impatience, wanting nothing more than to feel those soft lips on his own again. Grimmjow was closing the distance between their bodies as his right leg fell between the younger males. The kiss broke with hot air and a second of breath before Grimmjow pulled him back in, this time nipping at his bottom lip in warning.  
Ichigo was lost. The rest of the apartment fell away as Grimmjow worked his tongue into his mouth once more and completely dominated. He could hear himself breathing heavily as the onslaught continued to build up. Fuck, he never wanted to stop. The feeling of Grimmjow’s body under his fingers was solid and hot. He moved his hands from the clothed chest up to his collarbone and eventually around his neck. Ichigo felt Grimmjow once again move his tongue against his own and groaned deeply. His hips bucked upwards in response, his arousal protruding against his jeans as he felt Grimmjow rock his own against him.  
The kiss had broken for Ichigo to moan wantonly at the friction, “f-fuck…”

_“Ahem!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well!~ Who expected that turn of events!? Did I manage to surprise you all on their meeting? I wanted something unexpected and I loved this idea I had with his dad. it just seems like Grimmjow to get all heated up, palms itching for a fight, and to get aroused by it and claim his prize after valiantly defending Ichigo.
> 
> I had other ideas as to how this would go about but I'm glad I stayed with this.
> 
> As always thank you to everyone who is reading and leaving kudos or comments! Literally, it means the absolute world to me and it's motivating me for my next Grimmichi story! 
> 
> One more chapter to go and then I've got a surprise for you all!~
> 
> Ciao Lovelies,
> 
> Rae


	5. Cessation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I can't believe its the last chapter! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait everyone, I had life attacking me from all sides and I just couldn't find the time to upload. As a sorry and a thank you for the overwhelming response and support for my fic I wrote an Epilogue that I will post tomorrow!~
> 
> As always enjoy the chapter!

### Chapter 5: Cessation 

_noun_

_1.a temporary or complete stopping; discontinuance: a cessation of hostilities._

A bucket of ice water rushed over Grimmjow’s skin as he looked down into those russet brown eyes. Ichigo was in a similar state of shock underneath him, arms wrapped around his neck and breathing heavily. His eyes were glossy with arousal, lips wet and swollen from his aggressive attention. _Fuck_ him if he didn’t want to stare at the boy more after those rosy hued cheeks lightened, and his eyes regained some semblance of recognition. A second cough shook him completely out of his passion hazed mind, and Ichigo’s hands pushed him swiftly off of his body from the wall. He stumbled back briefly, gathering his thoughts.

When Grimmjow saw the fear on Ichigo’s now paling skin, he realized that neither of them had made the sound. He looked back down towards the man who was now groaning and glaring at him. Perhaps he was going to fight or he wasn’t the type? Grimmjow sized him up and figured he could take him. He had taken a few taekwondo classes and could easily deal with a man his size. Grimmjow immediately straightened his back and puffed out his chest, determination in his eyes. The older man didn’t like him? Well, too fucking bad, he wasn’t going to just hand Ichigo over on a silver platter. He never liked creepy old men anyways. “Listen, get the fuck out of here, he’s mine and I’m not letting some old dickhead like you fucking take him from me.”

“Grimm-” Ichigo moved to interrupt and Grimmjow felt his anger heighten once again.

“For _fucks_ sakes, Ichigo! Let me handle it!” He screamed back at the younger man. He watched the shock ripple across his adorable face, those freckles once again hiding under the bright blush . “Let me spell this out for you since you don’t seem to understand. I. like. you. I’ve probably wanted ya since the day you showed up on the other side of that fucking window. So just let me handle it! Fuck, I’ll talk about that misunderstanding later, but right now this old man needs to leave.”

The older man said something in Japanese to Ichigo. But, it was said so fast that Grimmjow couldn’t catch it. Not like that mattered right now. He couldn’t give two shits what language the man spoke in. He wasn’t taking the smaller male with him.  
As he was about to confront the man again, Ichigo groaned. He looked to the older man behind him before looking to Grimmjow. “We can talk about misunderstandings right now. First, I like you too. I thought that was pretty obvious, but I guess not.” Ichigo said with a smart ass grin.  
“Second, you’re a fucking idiot. If you could listen to me for two seconds I can explain what’s going on? Jesus, you’re a fucking handful aren’t you?”

“I don’t know. When the man leaves maybe you can see _and_ feel for yourself, Berry..” Grimmjow flirted with a slow sexy drawl. As Ichigo spluttered out his retort, his face flushed into the brightest red he had ever seen. 

The admission from the small man had Grimmjow’s heart racing in his chest, but shortly after the rush he felt the older man’s words sink into his brain. His anger had begun to die down now that he knew the younger man felt the same way, and it cleared his head enough to stop pounding on his chest. He looked back to the older man who had now stood up and leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed and an amused smile on his face. When Grimmjow looked back to Ichigo and to the man again, he paled. The grin on the older mans face looked remarkably similar to-

Finally regaining his composure Ichigo cleared his throat and placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder. “Grimmjow, this is my **dad** ….Isshin Kurosaki...dad, please use English, but this is my neighbor Grimmjow….” Ichigo said softly.

Dad….Father….Parent….

“Oh _fuck_ …”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Shortly after Ichigo had made his introductions and Grimmjow apologized profusely to Ichigo’s father, he was able to meet his younger sisters as well who made a similar grand entrance. Isshin insisted that Grimmjow join them for lunch, a devious expression hiding behind the wide smile. But, he had to decline so he could see Nelliel off. The mention of the woman's name made Ichigo scowl and Grimmjow knew there was yet another misunderstanding that needed to be handled. The younger male had walked him to the door when Grimmjow turned to pull Ichigo closer to him. “Come with me for a bit. I want to clear this up before ya go to lunch with yer family.”

Ichigo stared at him intensely before he relaxed and nodded hesitantly, albeit, reluctantly. Grimmjow walked them over to his apartment and smirked when Zeus came running through the hall, glorious white fur and all. “First, this is Zeus, he’s my partner in crime. Zeus, this is Berry.” Grimmjow smirked. He watched as the small feline rubbed against Ichigo’s leg and purred loudly, an interesting development when the cat had shown no previous interest in strangers. 

“Oi, Nelliel where are you?” Grimmjow called into the apartment.

He lead Ichigo into his place as the woman responded with “in the living room!” and walked casually towards her. He could feel the younger man's nerves behind him coming off in waves and sighed. He wasn’t sure how to really go about this but, it was better than letting it sit and having an angry red head on his hands. He licked his lips at the thought of Ichigo getting all hot and bothered. It was arousing now that he knew he could possibly turn that fury into a passionate night with the man.

Hell, he hadn’t realized he had fallen for the man so quickly when in all reality... he hardly knew him, and had only been speaking to him for the past three weeks. It may be safe to say that Grimmjow was now a sucker for “love at first sight” as cheesy as that sounded. 

When they reached his living room, Grimmjow put most of his weight to his right leg as he threw a thumb in the direction of the woman on his couch, a giant bag of M&M’s on her stomach. “Ichigo, this is Nelliel...Nelliel this is-”

“OMG!” She screamed, “Is this the hot neighbor you’ve been screaming about?”

Nelliel threw the candy off of her stomach and he cringed, wishing the woman would be more careful. She rounded around the couch in her excitement to meet the young man who looked like he’d just been punched to the gut. Instantly, Grimmjow realized his mistake.  
“She-she’s…” Ichigo stuttered as she came to a stop in front of him.

“Pregnant” Grimmjow finished for him as Nelliel smiled wide. “And not mine by the way. Ichigo, I’d like you to meet Nelliel. She’s a good friend of mine that used to live in your apartment just before you moved in, she's practically my sister. She's married to my best friend Nnoitra and expecting. She had one of her “fits” the other night at home, and Nnoitra asked me if she could stay over. Woman eats like no tomorrow.”

Nelliel glared at him as she grabbed a pillow from the couch and whacked him upside the head with it. “Fuck _you_ Grimm! I’ll take back you being the godfather if you keep treating me like this!” 

Grimmjow laughed as the realization began to seep into Ichigo’s face. He slipped an arm around the smaller male and grinned. “Nel don’t do that, you know Nnoitra would just make me godfather again. Plus, you also know it’s true. I thought the doctor said ya needed to eat healthy things and not let the cravings get to you? I was literally out of the apartment for less than an hour, and you’ve managed to finish off the entire family sized pack of M &M’s.”

Nelliel rolled her eyes at him, “Its Nnoitra’s fault. He’s the one with the sweet tooth and this baby isn’t going to stop bothering me until I inhale gallons of the sugary crap. Anyways enough about me, it’s lovely to finally meet you Ichigo. Grimm talks a lot about you.”

“R-Really? I wouldn’t have thought…” Ichigo said quietly.

Nelliel giggled prettily, “I wouldn’t be too shocked. You’re definitely his type, though I have to say the little notebooks in the window is a cute habit.”

The ginger haired man had calmed down immensely, the fridgedness now out of his posture and his shoulders had relaxed as he laughed. It seemed that Grimmjow had done the right thing and physically relaxed himself. Honestly, there was a bit too much going on this morning than he would like to have admitted. “I only talk about ya to Noi and Nel. They are, unfortunately, my best friends and the only ones who would listen. Anyways, I can’t keep him here for much longer Nel, and I gotta take you to the station. Can’t have a pregnant woman walking by herself and Noi would kill me if you found a sweet store on the way.”

Within minutes the trio were walking to the door. Ichigo had walked over to his apartment to gather his family and waved goodbye before leaving. Nel and Grimmjow walked quietly after them in the opposite direction with her bag in hand a smile on her face. She was whistling softly, her green hair blowing against the wind as she enjoyed the sun. “I like him, he’s cute, and might I say very taken with you?”

Grimmjow smirked that devilishly handsome smile as a hand ran through his sky blue locks. “Yeh, I think so too.”

—————————————————————————————————————————

By the time Grimmjow had returned to his apartment he was dead tired. He had walked Nel to the station and ran a few errands before going to work. He wished that he had the day off like planned, but the contractor needed to meet with him and discuss the changes to the clubs. As expected he would need at least three weeks to let the men work and upgrade, and to hire the new bouncers before reopening. Thankfully the club would be open again by next week. The guys were fast workers and everything seemed to be moving along just fine. He was fucking _tired_ by the time the clock turned 10.  
On a regular schedule he would have been wide awake, entertaining people and working through the night. Now, his sleep schedule was all kinds of fucked up, and he wasn’t sure if he should use this week to have a normal one like the rest of the world. He stripped himself of his shirt, pulling the grey cotton over his head and threw it expertly into the hamper in the corner. His large bed looked so inviting the shower was calling his name. Once the shower turned on and the heated water ran down his skin, he let out a low moan, enjoying the pressure on his sore and tired body. 

Truthfully, the moment he had come back he wanted to knock on Ichigo’s door and sit down with him. He wasn’t one for taking his time in relationships. He knew what he fucking liked and he took what he fucking wanted.

And boy did he fucking want him.

His tongue licked his bottom lip at the memory of Ichigo’s body against his and grinned. The Berry was a damn good kisser, and he could tell that was only a slight taste of the type of lover he would be. The very thought of what other things Ichigo could do with that mouth invaded his thoughts, and haunted him behind closed lids. He groaned feeling himself harden and twisted the knob harshly to the left, spraying ice cold water on his skin to wake him up. The last thing he needed was to have a hard on before he went to go check on the smaller male.  
Once he had successfully drowned out any other dirty thoughts, he brushed his slick hair back and wrapped a black towel around his waist. His coffee was definitely done brewing at this point, and he wanted a cup before heading over to see if his favorite Berry was home. He took his time sipping through the liquid gold and went through his mail for the day, throwing out all the junk and grimacing at the bills about to come due.  
A resounding knock shook him out of his relaxed state and he made his way calmly to the door, wondering who would be knocking at this hour. It was to his surprise, and absolute-fucking-joy, that Ichigo just so happened to be on the other side. A pack of beer in one hand and what looked to be take out in his other, with a shy look on his handsome face. Grimmjow smirked, leaning casually on the door as he surveyed the young man in front of him.  
Dressed in a simple red shirt and black basketball shorts the man looked comfy and relaxed despite the tension in the air. Grimmjow loved the way those chestnut colored eyes tried not to look at his still wet chiseled chest, and the loose towel around his hips. “Can I help ya Berry? Bit early for ya to be around with yer family here.”

“They had a long flight and jet lag is a bitch. I was, well” he said softly. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner with me?”

Grimmjow held his hand out, welcoming him to his home as the obviously nervous man walked inside. “Sure, smells pretty damn good whatever you brought.”

Ichigo obviously didn’t need a grand tour and found himself in the kitchen easily with their apartments being the exact same. Grimmjow walked behind him, appreciating the nice curvy ass that was barely visible through those jersey shorts. “I grabbed some chinese. Felt like eating something unhealthy.”

“And the booze? Need something to calm ya down too Berry?” he teased lightly as he began helping Ichigo unpack the food. The ginger scowled, throwing a middle finger in his face before laying out the rice and noodles.

“Fuck you. Do you always have to tease me?” The younger man groaned in embarrassment. 

“I’d like to later now that I’ve got ya here. But no Berry, wasn’t tryin to tease ya. I think after all that shit that went down earlier we are passed the point of being embarrassed and thinking we are just hanging out as _friends_.”

Ichigo sighed, a small chuckle escaping his lips before handing a pair of chopsticks to Grimmjow. “I guess you’re right there. Got any good movies?”

Grimmjow usually wasn’t the type to do this dating thing. In all honesty majority of his relationships were solely based on sex, but he wasn’t going to let the man walking in front of him know that he was oddly looking forward to _cuddling_ on the couch. He was like a cat, he rarely gave affection and enjoyed his alone time unless the mood was right. Hell, it wasn’t too long ago he said he would never settle, but lately he couldn’t help thinking about a domestic life with Ichigo wouldn’t be so bad. He hardly knew the man when it came down to it, but as he had realized before...it was possible he was a sucker for love at first sight. 

He scrolled down through the list on netflix before throwing on some stupid holiday movie that they could have in the background. Truthfully, he wanted to talk to the man next to him now that he was here. “So, seeing as I know next to nothing about ya let's play 20 questions.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, “what are we twelve?” He laughed. When Grimmjow didn’t budge he sighed, a playful look in his eyes. “Fine, ask me a question.”

“Do the drapes match the carpet?”

“UGH! Really?” Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow laughed wholeheartedly into the living space. Half expecting the male to ignore the question, he was pleasantly surprised to see Ichigo didn’t back down from a challenge and winked at him. “Guess you’ll have to find that one out for yourself. My turn-”

“Oi that was a joke!”

“Too late, you wasted your question. So, where are you from? Grimmjow is a very interesting name. Definitely not American.” Ichigo carried on easily.

“It’s German. Mum was born and raised there, met my dad when she was young and he was French. Last name is Jaegerjaquez, bit of a mouthful but” he shrugged, “it’s cool as fuck. And before ya ask about my parents, I’ve disowned them. They’re self righteous unhappy people. Now what about you hmm? No way that ginger hair of yers is from yer Japanese half.”

“Mum was Irish, she passed away when I was young.”

The rest of the conversation flowed easily into the night despite the heavy topics that came up. Each of them had relaxed considerably with the help of their stupid game and the beer giving them a slight buzz. Neither paid attention to the movie that was running, already having chosen another to watch when the first one ended. By the time the second one rolled to the credits Grimmjow was feeling nice and full...and very relaxed into the soft cushions of his couch. Ichigo was laid out on the other side looking equally content, but Grimmjow noticed the subtle looks Ichigo was sending him. Letting Grimmjow know that he wasn’t the only one feeling all this sexual tension. Shit, since the moment the man had walked into the damn apartment he had nearly jumped him.

It was a wonder how he hadn’t already, considering how he was just about naked anyways, never once moving to get dressed. Ichigo smirked and the damn smile sent a shiver down Grimmjow's spine as he took in that lustful gaze of his. “I think the next question is mine.” Ichigo said quietly.

“Shoot.”

“You ever going to make a move, or are we just going to keep playing this stupid game you suggested?” 

Grimmjow groaned silently to himself as he weighed his options in his brain. “Depends if you’re gonna come over here and warm me up?”

Ichigo laughed, “If you’re cold you should have put some clothes on.”

Grimmjow was about to retort when Ichigo put his beer down onto the table and stretched over to Grimmjow’s side. Grimmjow could have lost it right there but his amazing restraint was really showing through tonight. He smirked as Ichigo leaned over him, moving his thighs to straddle his own. He watched the younger male on top of him blush before leaning up and stripping himself of his shirt, tossing the offending object over the edge of the couch.  
Grimmjow struggled to hold back his moan when he felt Ichigo rub against him whilst keeping eye contact. The damn kid was sexy as hell when he wanted to be, and Grimmjow was eating it up. He let his hands move from his sides to touch the gingers thighs and move up to the elastic waistband of his shorts. Ichigo bit his lip and Grimmjow struggled not to pull it into his mouth. “You keep teasin me like this and I’m gonna end up fucking you into this couch rather than the nice big bed I’ve got in the other room.”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, his eyes moving to the room behind the couch before pulling himself off of and walking away without a word. The blunet watched in astonishment as the man had just _fucked off_ in the middle of a really great moment and sat up from his spot. “Oi-”

“And here I thought you would be a bit more aggressive _Grimm_ ,” Ichigo smirked from the corner that led into his bedroom. Grimmjow’s mouth popped open as he watched Ichigo take off his shorts and leave them at the door to his room before vanishing into the space. The young nurse was a damn tease and fuck it if he didn’t love it. He had never made his way from the couch to the bedroom so fast in his life, and by the time he made it inside the dark room Ichigo was already sat on the bed watching him calmly. Not looking the least bit phased by the way Grimmjow’s towel hung loosely on his hips.  
“This is yer last chance to run Berry. Because if you don’t leave now, yer not leaving at all...ever.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

Grimmjow growled and pushed the younger man into his satin sheets, mouth latching onto the plump lips he had been eyeing all goddamn night. He wasted no time stripping the man beneath him of the grey briefs and threw his own towel to the end of the bed. Both articles of clothing making a soft thud onto the rug.  
He groaned at the feeling of Ichigo’s bare skin against his own and gripped the younger man's hips, feeling his hand run through his soft blue hair. He ground their growing erections against each other, listening to the soft moan coming from Ichigo’s lips and thrust his tongue inside, tasting each and every crevice he could reach. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about fucking the man beneath him into the sheets, hearing those wanton moans of pleasure chorus into the dimly lit room. Their tongues fought for dominance. Grimmjow was pleasantly surprised when Ichigo relented a little, letting him take the lead.  
His hands were all over the ginger male, enjoying the feel of his soft taunt body and accompanying muscles. He broke the kiss to give him a small peck before making his way down the column of Ichigo’s neck, trailing his tongue against the younger males pulse. Grimmjow hummed against Ichigo’s skin, enjoying the way the younger male shivered under his caresses. “F-fuck Grimm…”

“Hmmmm...yeah, I like the sound of that.” Grimmjow mused as Ichigo was panting hot air into his hair, the soft locks moving against each exhale. He continued his torturous exploration of Ichigo’s body, giving each area a soft kiss and massage of his hands, memorizing every damn line and curve. He knew one day he’d have Ichigo whimpering underneath him, but holy shit he was not expecting to be this damn turned on by it. The sounds coming from the younger male had his whole body on a fucking adrenaline rush and he never wanted it to stop. Fuck he didn’t want the man to ever leave.  
Desperation gripped him and Grimmjow trailed a long line of kisses to Ichigo’s belly button, then to the area just below his hips. “Fuck, guess they really do match huh Berry?”

“S-Stupid...yours does too.”

“Hell yeah it does, blue is fuckin awesome.” Grimmjow took that moment to sink his teeth into the younger mans upper thigh, grinning when Ichigo thrust upwards with a deep moan. Usually, Grimmjow wasn’t into marking his lovers body, but something about that pale skin underneath him, all flushed from his loving attention made him crazy. Ichigo had gripped his hair, fingers tangling in the locks and Grimmjow trailed soft kisses all along his body, nibbling here and there just enough to have the ginger clutching at the sheets in desperation.  
“F-fucking hell Grimm, stop teasing….AH!”

Grimmjow smirked at a particularly ugly bite he placed at Ichigo’s hip and stared down at the male with that panty dropping smile. “You sure yer ready for it Berry?”

“Fuck! Yes, just...shit...just _hurry up_.”

Grimmjow chuckled as he reached for the lube in his side drawer.With practiced ease, he opened up the bottle whilst diving back in for a heated kiss. He groaned when Ichigo made a quite rough roll of his hips into his own, his member pulsating with need and desire for attention. “Woah there, I can’t just go straight in. Relax Berry…”  
His fingers found Ichigo’s entrance easily, rubbing against him before inserting his ring finger when his walls gave way. He groaned at the heat and tightness around his finger, imagining how great it would feel on his aching dick. “Fuck yer tight…”

“I-it's...oh god...it's been...a-while….shit.” Ichigo moaned. 

Grimmjow moved to put another finger in, and by the time Ichigo was whimpering and shaking beneath him he had three fingers losing him up. He moved to latch his mouth on a nipple, licking the aroused area before biting down and twisting his fingers at a particular angle.  
“Oh fuck! T-there...oh _God_ Grimm THERE!”

Grimmjow detached his mouth from the swollen peaks before kissing Ichigo deeply once again, tangling up their tongues in an erotic dance before panting into the male's neck. His fingers still caresing that sweet spot of Ichigo’s and drinking in his wanton moans. He couldn’t hold out much longer. And by the sight of Ichigo’s twitching member, the poor young man wasn’t going to last much longer either. He took some more of the lube and generously coated himself, not wanting to break Ichigo when he entered, and settled their foreheads together, hair matted against their sweaty skin. “Fuck, tell me if it hurts…”

The rapid nod of Ichigo’s head was the only sign he needed to proceed and carefully lined himself up with his entrance. Grimmjow muttered a mantra in his head to go fucking slow as not to hurt the man beneath him but _fuck_. The moment his head entered the warm sheath he was having a hard time controlling himself. Ichigo was so damn tight and warm Grimmjow was sure he was going to die, because sex had never felt this good for him. He moved slowly and groaned deeply when Ichigo sunk his teeth into his neck as his whole member settled in him. It was fucking torture waiting for the ginger to relax but holy fucking shit there was no logical explanation as to why he felt just about ready to come with just entering the man.  
He knew he wasn’t going to last long, despite the raging want to be seated here forever, and waited for Ichigo to give him the go ahead. When a roll of Ichigo’s hips made him sink deeper he couldn’t hold back. Like a rubber band that had be pulled too tight, he snapped. Gripping Ichigo’s narrow waist he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in in rapid succession, watching Ichigo choke on air at the feeling. He repeated the motion, again and again, feeling Ichigo’s walls grasp onto him tightly like a vice. “Fuck, oh _fuck Ichigo_ ”

He was lost, so lost in Ichigo as they rocked into the mattress, increasing the pace as their bodies tightened in pleasure. Ichigo had thrown his head back, his right hand clutching the sheets behind his head, the other grabbing onto Grimmjow's arm as his legs held him in place. He kept moaning out Grimmjow’s name, the syllables slowly meshing together as Grimmjow increased his pace to further himself to completion.  
God, had he known it would feel this good, Grimmjow wouldn’t have waited this fucking long. But the wait was so worth it, because it was better than he had ever imagined it to be. He pulled out quickly before delivering a rather hard thrust into the man's prostate, sending Ichigo into a incogerable mantra of how good he felt. His hips showed no signs of stopping but he felt his end approaching and his breathing labored.

He was going to cum and he was going to cum _hard_.

 

He moved a hand down to Ichigo’s neglected member, knowing that a few strokes would send the younger male off the edge, determined to let Ichigo climax first. “Fuck Grimm...FUCK...oh _fuckfuckfuckfuck!-_ ”  
Ichigo screamed into his hand as his orgasm ripped through like a tsunami. Grimmjow pounded into him with fast and shallow thrusts before seating himself deeply within the man as he released. “Shit, Ichigo!’ he cried into the dark humid room as the velvet walls clamped down on him.

As his high from the intense orgasm faded, he pulled out, moaning as Ichigo’s insides still gripped him tightly and collapsed half on the man and half on the cool sheets beside him.  
When he looked down at the man below him, his heart hammered faster in his chest and he quietly laughed to himself. Sepai eyes opened to look at him as he chuckled at the seemingly obvious reason as to his racing heartbeat, “Wh-what's so...so fucking...funny?” Ichigo said, obviously pissed off but too tired and content in his thoroughly fucked state. 

Grimmjow hated this mushy feeling but fucking hell, he loved it too. He never thought he’d ever understand Nel and Noi when they tried to explain it to him, but now….Fuck now he knew. He kissed Ichigo softly, letting the kiss be more tender than aggressive like the rest and felt Ichigo’s hands roam to hug his back. He held Ichigo like he was the most precious thing in the goddamn world and felt misty eyed at the thought. “Yer gonna laugh at me.” he murmured quietly between tender kisses.

Ichigo was breathless but otherwise intrigued. “Try me…”

“...I...I think I’m in love with you….” he whispered quietly into his ear.

He was scared, he realized. After confessing something as big as that he had every right to be. Grimmjow panicked inside as Ichigo pulled him up so they were eye level, “you’re right….that _is_ funny.”

Before Grimmjow could comprehend what was happening next, Ichigo had pressed his lips to his, urging Grimmjow to return his affection and smiled.

“I think I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobs dramatically*
> 
> Welp there's my first GrimmIchi done, but certainly not the last. 
> 
> I will be posting that Epilogue for you all tomorrow and at the end you'll find a short snippet of the new story I am writing for these two! I don't like posting stories until I have them pretty much finished (don't want to be that writer that disappears for years) so it may be some time before it's posted.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you so much for reading, giving kudos, and reviewing. Your thoughts and support mean the absolute world to me as a writer <3
> 
> You've all made this story worth all the time spent. 
> 
> I'll see you tomorrow for the official end! 
> 
> Ciao
> 
> Rae


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god guys this is the absolute end!!! thank you so much for all the love and support!! A sneak peak to my new work will be listed at the end of the cha.pter below
> 
> Okay I want to first give a HUGEEEE Shout out to Technoplague for being the worlds best friend and Beta. Literally She kept my ass in gear and helped motivate me to get this bish out. She is a PHENOMENAL writer herself so pleassseee please please go check out her page and read her work! She's got her own original story in the Star Wars universe that is just 10/10 (you better finish that next chapter for me..my hands are itching to get a hold of it.)
> 
> Secondly, thank you again to everyone for being so amazing and for reading! For those of you who would like to see more I have a fanfiction.net account and a Tumblr (links will be on my page!) 
> 
> Now, to the Epilogue!~

## 

Bonus: Epilogue

###  __

_Amaranthine adj. of or like the amaranth (an undying flower) unfading; everlasting of purplish-red color._

“For fuck’s sakes Noi! I’m not watching yer brat this weekend.” Grimmjow groaned into the cell phone as he closed up his club. The wailing of the little girl in the background of Shel, Nnoitra and Nelliel’s two year old daughter had him groaning. Usually he loved watching his goddaughter, but tomorrow was his and Ichigo’s two year anniversary and he wasn’t going to have it ruined by watching the little girl.

“Damnit, I thought maybe you would relent by now. Why can’t you watch her? I wanted a date night with Nel and I can’t find a sitter!”

“Asshole I already told you! This weekend is too important. If it goes badly then I’ll watch her, but I have a feeling I’m going to be so disgustingly happy I won’t want Shel crying and ruining it.” Grimmjow had yet to tell anyone of what he had planned for Ichigo and he was keeping it that way. He was scared if he told anyone like he had last year, the whole thing would be ruined. That was not happening this year, especially not when he needed to time it just right. “Look Noi, Ichi has a friend who may be free. I’ll shoot her a text and see if she’d be up for watching Shel, but I can’t do it.”

Nnoitra sighed on his end of the phone.“Guess that’s as much as I could ever ask. Whatever you’re planning for the Strawberry must be pretty important for you to not tell Nel or I about it. I hope it goes well dude.”

“Thanks. Hey, I gotta go. I’ll get in touch when I hear back from Orihime.”

Grimmjow felt his hands sweating as he climbed into his car and made his way to their apartment. The last two years with Ichigo had been the best damn years of his whole life, and he didn’t feel shy admitting that since his life had been pretty fucking shitty up until now. Fuck, he deserved happiness and he wasn't letting it go. Ichigo was better than a best friend, because he was literally his other half. They fought like cats and dogs but Ichigo was probably one of the most understanding human beings in the world and forgave his stupid ass. In return, Grimmjow would spend days making it up to the younger male because he knew he was absolutely fucking useless without him. 

Ichigo had been busy lately. After finishing his degree late last year and moving into a lead nurse role at the hospital, he found himself changing his focus from surgery to being a pediatrician. Ichigo loved kids, and ever since he saw a little girl that reminded him of his sister Yuzu come into the emergency room, he had found his calling. But it was hard work helping all those kids and staying positive. More often than not, Ichigo came home tired and drained if a kid was in particularly bad shape, and unfortunately he had a little boy struggling on life support this week. Grimmjow grimmanced, knowing that the kids surgery was today and hoped the kid made it through.

When he got home he did his usual routine, cleaning up a bit and feeding Zeus before putting the kettle on for some coffee. Ichigo came home a little after him if he was able to, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the keys in the door and a soft sigh at the entryway. Grimmjow walked towards his lover, a small worried smile on his face as Ichigo collapsed onto him. “He made it. It was a close call but the kid made it. Fuck...I was so scared for him.”

Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief at the words and hauled Ichigo into their living room and laid him on the couch. Ichigo laughed as his back hit the cushion and sighed. “You’re being awfully nice tonight. Everything okay at the clubs?”

Grimmjow nipped at Ichigo’s nose before going to get the coffee from the kitchen. “Shut it Berry, maybe I’m just in a good mood. Yeh, everything is good at the clubs. Oh, by the way I got a call from yer sisters today.”

“Oh shit! I forgot to call them.”

“It’s fine, they knew you were busy. Yer family wants to come over here again.” Grimmjow said as he sat on the couch, placing Ichigo’s feet in his lap as he handed the other male his mug. Ichigo took it gratefully and groaned. 

“I’d tell them no, but we saw how well that worked last time.”

Grimmjow winced, not wanting to remember that very embarrassing year again. “Yeh, well...I thought it might be nice to have them here this year. As crazy as yer dad is he was a fuckin riot.”

“Mmmm….”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he watched Ichigo drift in and out of sleep. It was a bit early for him to be sleeping but, he had been exhausted, not to mention he was feeling pretty drained himself. He shook him awake and made their way to their bedroom, slipping into their night clothes and settling into bed. Ichigo was a cuddler, finding himself curled up into Grimmjow’s body as his head laid on his arm. “Gnite Grimm…”

“Night Berry.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Waking up earlier than Ichigo had his heart racing. Today was their anniversary and he was shitting himself. If he was to be honest, there was probably a better way about going through this, but he had no other choice. He just wasn’t that kind of guy and he knew Ichigo would understand. Fuck this was as good as it was gonna get.  
Walking back into the room with two mugs of coffee freshly brewed he held his breath, seeing Ichigo awake and staring at him with wide confused eyes. Grimmjow had never felt small in his life but holy fucking shit this was more terrifying than bungee jumping or jumping out of a damn plane, and he had done both. Ichigo’s mouth flapped open and closed before he just sat and stared. Their eyes never left the others, blue staring into confused brown.

“Uhm...good morning.” Grimmjow said shakily. Fuck he was being such a bitch about this. He was glad he wasn’t doing this in public, he’d look like a fucking girl.

“G...good morning….” the ginger replied. 

Grimmjow approached slowly, putting both cups of coffee down before crawling into bed again to look at Ichigo. “Grimm...what-” Ichigo began, his hands shaking slightly.

“I love you. You know that right?” Grimmjow asked. He saw tears on Ichigo’s eyes, but the prideful man wouldn’t cry. Fuck, he felt his own but he wasn’t going to be a bitch and cry either, no matter how much his body wanted him too. “I’m not good with words, you know this Ichigo...but I love you. I love waking up to you and getting into our little pissing contests. I love that you put up with my shit even though I wouldn't put up with it. I love your family, your dedication...I don’t what I dont love about you because I don’t think there is anything.”

“Grimm…”

“Fuck, this isn’t really how I planned to say it but now I'm nervous as fuck and Im rambling like a bitch and-”

“Grimm…”

“-I really wanted to practice this but fucking hell how do you practice for this?! Fuck even Zeus gave me the side eye when I tried to practice with him and-”

“GRIMMJOW!” Ichigo said sternly as he held his head in his hands. Ichigo had let a few tears fall but had regained his composure. Seeing how Ichigo hadn’t run yet, Grimmjow took a deep breath and sighed into his boyfriend's hands, his own larger ones falling over them and rubbing against the cool metal on one very special finger.

“Ichigo Kurosaki, as sappy as this is gonna sound. You make me so fucking happy that I don’t want to let you go. On this day two years ago I told ya that if you didn’t leave, I wasn’t going to let ya leave...ever.” Grimmjow smirked, his breath trembling slightly from the nerves. “Ichigo...will ya marry me?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely”

**End ******

****_Lastly, here is the snippet for you all on my new work! I honestly don't like posting a new story until its finished so that I definitely don't leave readers hanging. (Btw if you didn't see something in this universe that you would have liked make a request! I'd be happy to write some one shots from it!)_  
Thanks again everyone. Enjoy the snippet and I'll see you in the next story!~ Ciao!  
Rae  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“One black coffee, with seven shots of espresso. No milk, no sugar, and is it possible to make it the strongest beans ya have on hand? I heard this place took custom orders for a slightly higher price and no one has been able to make it right.”**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Rukia looked to the man and was gaping like a fish out of water. “You want how many shots? Seven?”**  
>  **“Yeh, seven. Is that too much? Do ya need me to pay more for each shot?”**
> 
> **Ichigo had heard enough and was easily walking back behind the counter. He watched as Rukia gave him a bewildered look and smiled. “I’ll make it, we usually don’t like to take drink requests that are too out there or else people would be taking advantage of our on the house rule. It's a privilege and we don’t like to see it ruined for the rest. Would it be okay that you pay for it and if you don’t like it I’ll pay for it myself?” Ichigo offered.**  
>  **He shivered as the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen in his life zeroed in on him. “Hmmm, sounds good ta me. Even if ya can’t make it I wouldn’t let ya pay for it. I realize what I’m askin is kinda crazy.”**  
>  **Ichigo smirked watching as the tall blunet sat on the other side of the bar and watch Ichigo gather the needed ingredients. He was focused on his task, despite knowing the blunet was watching his every move. He took a mug off from the shelf and turned on the machine, grinding the beans himself as he prepared the espresso shots. The male seemed impressed with how he was moving and hummed in approval when Ichigo began to mix the ingredients together, the space between them filled with the thick scent of coffee beans.**  
>  **“You really know what yer doin huh kid?”**  
>  **“I’m 24 and no kid, but yes, I know what I’m doing. I’ve been working here for four years and my mother loves making new coffees and teas at home. Been around the craft pretty much my entire life.”**  
>  **“Ever heard of a request like mine then?”**  
>  **Ichigo quirked a brow, “don’t take this the wrong way, but only from teenagers coming in on a dare. Sometimes we let them make something super crazy if they buy enough.”**  
>  **The man huffed, not finding any offense and continued to watch. Ichigo knew that this was a crazy order but he wondered if the guy really knew what he wanted. Nevertheless the customer was always right and he wouldn’t mess with it, even though his hands twitched to make the man something more fitting. Handing the coffee over he watched the male take a sip and hum deeply. “Damn, it’s strong enough but-”**  
>  **“It’s not enjoyable.” Ichigo finished for him.**  
>  **The male smirked, “coffee isn’t always supposed to be enjoyed. I need something to wake me up and I like getting a kick out of it. Trying to stop smoking and shit but I need something else ya know?”**  
>  **Ichigo laughed. “So you turned to a caffeine addiction instead? I can admit at least it’s the less deadly option.”**  
>  **“Psh, my sister recommended it. She’s a fuckin energizer bunny that one.” the man finished the coffee in one gulp and Ichigo paled at the thought of all that caffeine hitting the man. “While it wasn’t enjoyable as you said it’s gonna do the trick. I liked it enough to come back, that espresso ya make is delicious.”**  
>  **The man looked down at his name tag and smiled. “Thanks Berry for the pick me up.”**  
>  **“Berry?” Ichigo said in surprise, “My name is-”**  
>  **“I know. Ichigo, which is strawberry right? So yer Berry.”**  
>  **“Thats-”**  
>  **“What I’ll be callin ya from now on, Berry…” the man interrupted again.**
> 
> **Ichigo huffed and looked at the cocky male on the other side of the bar. “Okay then stranger. Do I get to know the name of the crazy son of a bitch who just drank seven shots of espresso like it was a glass of milk?”**  
>  **“Grimmjow, Grimmjow JaegerJaquez.”**  
>  **“German?”**  
>  **Grimmjow smiled so wide that Ichigo wondered if the row of perfectly white teeth ever stopped. “German and French. I’ll be back Berry!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Update 8/24
> 
> My new fic has been posted to AO3 titled Pantera Cafe!~ This fic also features Grimmjow and Ichigo in a whole new setting and universe. Not to mention its going to be a long one!
> 
> See ya there~


End file.
